Shake up the Fall's: Land of Mist's
by Bloodyninja88
Summary: What if Mable had refused to comeback to Reality with Dipper and instead stayed as Queen of her own little world? What terror's would she unknowablelly release, and would she care as long as it didn't effect her? (My entry into the Shake up the Fall's challenge, Has some heavy themes from DnD, also warning for Blood.)


**Recently i have been reading some stories that either take place around the Weirdmagedion event or change up the series in some way, and i felt like doing a one-shot, hopefully this will get me back into writing so i can get back to Darkness Fall's**

**Ravenloft is a campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons tabletop RPG, invoking themes of Gothic Horror and Dark Fantasy. The events take place in a pocket dimension called the "Land of Mists". The enigmatic Dark Powers have cobbled together a patchwork land of diverse kingdoms, each hiding their own foul secrets and held in thrall by a hideously corrupt being—its darklord—for whom each domain is both a sovereign territory and a prison. The name "Ravenloft" is actually the name of the castle which looms over the Land of Barovia, one of the most famous dark dominions of the setting.**

**Also as a warning i should tell you that i cranked up Mable's selfcenteredness to the max for this one, i think while writing this i put in alot of the leftover frustration i have gotten from the character over the year's. I am going to go ahead and blame Mableland's influence on that one. I mean it makes sense that Mable's lotus-eater machine of a prison would make her think that all her decision's and action's are good no matter how immoral they might really be.**

**. . also there is gore.**

A_A_A_A_A

**Legend:**

"Characters Talking"

"YELLING"

**"Demoic"**

_"Mental"_

_ "gHoST"_

_**"VoICe oF lEgiON"**_

"Sound"

:? ? ?:

Sitting in a library like study is a figure who seemed to be wearing a blue hooded robe sat at a desk, facing away from all who would enter the study as it peer's into a softly glowing Blue orb, showing the ending to the trial of Fantasy vs Reality. . .

**Line Break**

:Mableland:

"We've always been there for each other." Dipper says to his twin sister, before his mind flash's back to several adventures where Mable had actually helped him. Dipper then continue's. "Mabel, I thought you were living a fantasy, but look at me! I actually thought I was gonna stay here and be Ford's apprentice! Spend my entire teens cooped up in a basement with a labcoat? How ridiculous is that? I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it together. I'm not taking Ford's apprenticeship. We've traveled to Heck and back to get you and we're going' back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill and grow up together."

In the background and around Wendy and Soos the crowd of various beings begin to mutter to each other in worry.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Yelled Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein as he desperately tried to regain control of his court. "ORDER IN THE COURT! DANG IT why is this hammer squeaky?!"

"You mean it? You'd really do that for me?" Mable said surprised.

Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Awkward sibling hug?"Say's Dipper while outstretching his arms for a hug. It not yet clicking in his mind that he was once again giving away his personal dream's just to once again appease his sister's desire's .

Another being however did notice, "** And of course she is going to accept. **" Say's a board tall faceless figure dressed in a sharp black suit sitting in the far back of the court room, it was known by many name's but most in recent day people called it the Slenderman.

Around the court room many shrieks and cry's of of "don't do it" ring out from the various crowd members, the jury of Mable clones and even Mable's legal team.

"You do this and it's all over!" Warned Judge Shwartstein while pointing his squeaky gavel towards Mable, causing said girl to briefly look towards the creature before turning back to her brother.

"Nah" Mable say's while taking a step back from her brother and giving him a dismissive wave.

"Wait what!?" Dipper said as he felt his body freeze in shock, in the back of the courtroom the Slender Man had a similar reaction while standing up to full height, however soon after Slender sense's dreadful chill in the air.

Looking out the window Slender Man notices a sinister mist start to role in. **"And here i was about to intervene, but it looks like thing's are just about to get. . . interesting." **The faceless monster say's before adding.**"It will be fun to see what they come up with this time. . . but i better watch from a safe distance." **

With that Slender Man turn's and quickly enters a portal to space between the various worlds of the multiverse.

Meanwhile back in the front of the court room the Judge wipes the sweat from and exclaims"Phew, that was a close one" before sitting up straight and pointing his squeaky gavel towards Dipper. "Now that that's over i say its time to cast this malcontent from our fair land, what say the Jury?"

"Guilty!" The the jury of Mable clones, along with the real Mabel exclaimed happily as a couple of Waffle Guards restrain Dipper.

The Court room soon burst into cheer's and clap's at the verdict with Mable started bowing to the crowd like a actor after a star performance, all while the Waffle Guards begin to drag Dipper away.

"Mable wait!" Exclaimed Dipper while struggling in the grasp of the Waffle Guards.

However the cheer's soon stop and the Waffles halt after hearing a shout of "MABLE STOP!" coming from the crowd, soon followed by a rather anger Wendy came out from the crowd, soon followed by Soos both stopping in-between Mable and Dipper.

"Mable this has gone too far!" Wendy almost yelled. The red head having held herself back during the trial while telling herself that Dipper would be the best to handle it.

"Yeah Dude, i mean this is messed up, he's your brother." Added Soos.

"Ok, First off i already have Dippy Fresh as a suitable replacement." Says Mable as she points towards the 80's themed abomination doing tricks on its skateboard, before continuing " And Second off, while i agree with him about reality not being so bad. . ."

The Judge and Crowd Gasp in fear

"I also realized that i am a queen here that and have what ever i want, why would i ever give that up?" Mable finished, followed by sigh's of relief by the rest of the court as more Waffle Guards move in to restrain Wendy and Soos.

As she watch's her brother and friends being taken away to be banished Mable decide's to add "Beside's who care's if this is all a illusion made by Bill, i got it fair and square when i gave him that Snow-globe of Dipper's."

While both Wendy and Soos are confused by this Dipper realizes what Mable was talking about and exclaim's. "Mable That wasn't a Snow Globe it was a Interdimensional rift, when you gave it to Bill he must of used it to open a gateway between our world and his!"

Mable signal's the guards to wait and gives her brother and friend's a half heated shrug before she reply's "Well to be fair i didn't know it was him at first, but hey it all worked out for me in the end. Heck i don't even have to lie about not remembering anymore!" With that Mable signal's for the guards to take Dipper, Wendy, and Soos away.

As they are being dragged away Dipper's anger finely gets to him and he yell's out "Mable this is the most immoral hing you've ever done!"

"Morality is relative!" Mable exclaimed before adding with a wink "A unicorn taught me that."

With that the court room erupted into cheers and claps once again, not a single person or creature noticing as mist started to slowly creep in from outside.

**Line Break**

:Mystery Shack:

Meanwhile over at the last truly save haven in Gravity Fall's a certain Unicorn was having a conversation with a crying girl with platinum blond hair in a conveniently empty room.

Pacifica sat there crying for several minuets, remembering all the horror and hardships she had went though to get to the Mystery Shack, only for this Unicorn to take Pacifica to a secluded area almost as soon as she got there and was told the awful truth about herself. Soon she looks towards the Unicorn and ask's "So your saying that no matter what i do i'm always going to be a bad person, and that by staying here i am only going to cause problems for everyone?"

"Yes" Reply's the unicorn known as Celestabellebethabelle before continuing. "My horn's magic can sense the darkness deep in your heart, it would be best for everyone here if you went into the wood's and-"

"Wham" The Unicorn is interrupted when a large fist strikes her across the snout.

Celestabellebethabelle stumbles back a couple feet from the strike, upon regaining her barrings she see's a girl she recognized as Candy comforting Pacifica. While another bigger girl the Unicorn recognized as Grenda stood protectively between the Unicorn and the other two girls, all while sending Celestabellebethabelle one heck of a death glare.

Candy held the sobbing Pacifica while trying to calmly reassure her. "There, there, it's okay now, Celestabellebethabelle was just lying, she's done the same to Mable. Her horn has no real power."

Looking at the other girl Pacifica reply's "Re- really?"

Helping Pacifica to her feet Candy reply's "Yes, but i think it's best if we get out of here."

Candy lead's Pacifica out of the room while Grenda covers there back, as they leave, leaving a rather annoyed Unicorn in there wake.

Left alone in her thought's Celestabellebethabelle found herself ranting in her own mind "_How dare these ingrate's treat me this way, don't they realize that if they keep taking every straggler with a sob story in then we are going to run out of room and supplies! I mean so what if a few freeloader's disappear into the wood's, they where just sitting around crying anyway's! I haven't even gotten to groom myself in day's and you don't see me crying!"_

_"I even had to use my satyr man __servants as distraction's on my way here, so i done't even have them to faun over me anymore." _As these thought's pass though her mind the Unicorn wandered into the living room where most of the other strangler's where staying and begin's looking out a window so she won't have to look at the mess of creatures around her.

As the Unicorn looks out the window she notices as a strange mist start's to move in though the forest. Though having a dreadful feeling about the mist, and seeing some shadowy, almost ghost like figures among them, Celestabellebethabelle decides to ignore it, knowing that the Shack was magically protected from anything Bill tried. "_After all it is my stolen hair that protects this place, you'd think that alone would get these ingrate's to follow my commands instead of that old man." _The Unicorn thinks before turning back to look at the rest of the Shack's occupant's, her eye's landing on a depressed looking young girl with short red heir that was sitting by herself on the shack's step's.

Celestabellebethabelle walks over to the girl, before asking "Hello there dear who are you?"

"T-Tiffany." the depressed girl answered as she jumped almost out of her skin, "S-sorry i have been out of it ever since i watched some H-horrifying monstrosity eat my parent's" said the traumatized girl before the memory's began flooding back and tear's welled up in her eye's.

"Well Tiffany do you need to talk?" asked Celestabellebethabelle asked while already planning how to get rid of this freeloader "I just so happen to know of a nice quite room we could go to and talk, just us girl's." the Unicorn add's before leading the girl away to another secluded area hopefully this time without any riff raff interrupting her.

_"ShE's goInG To BeRRaY yOu."_

_"Don'T tRuST hEr HoLmEs."_

_"TeRE alL YouR EnEmY's."_

_"ThE OLd MAn is OnLy uSiNg YOu."_

_"ThE UnICoRn's CuRseD bLoOd iS yOuY OnLy HoPe."_

As she walked Celestabellebethabelle didn't hear the ghostly whisper's telling of betrayal echoing in the hall, but the already traumatized Tiffany did who tried to shake such thought's out of her head, however the whispering continued causing the scared girl to pick up a pair of scissors they passed, "Just in case".

**Line Break**

:Prison Bubble Edge:

After being ushering Dipper, Wendy, and Soos out of the court room the Waffle Guard's tied each of the human's hand's in front of them with rope's that looked to be made of silly string, and began to escort the three human's to the outskirts of MableLand, along the way crowd's of Mableland's resident's where booing and hissing at the human's, with some even throwing things, of course the Waffle Guards ignored this and continued there mission.

As the group marched on in silence, the mist's that where rolling in began to get thicker, during this time Wendy tripped and fell into a kneeling position before being pulled back up by the guard's, partly thanks to the mist none of the Waffles noticed that the Wendy had pulled a pocket knife out of her boot and had carefully started cutting at her bindings.

Upon reaching the outskirts of Mableland, Dipper, Wendy and Soos was greeted by the sight of a large raised wooden platform that rested against the Prison bubble's outer wall, on the side of it two levers and standing next to them was Judge Shwartstein, now Wearing a executioners hood over his large cat head. At the same time off to the side was a large party limo with a Penguin DJ Playing songs and a number of creatures partying around it as various party light's shown in all directions bouncing off of the Mist's.

The trio are then taken to the top of the platform and made to stand side by side on top of obvious trap door's, Wendy on the right hand side, Dipper in the Middle and Soos on the left, "What no noose's" Wendy snark's to the Waffle Guard's as they each position behind the human's. Again none of the guards noticed Wendy's hand's moving as she slowly cut though the rope's.

Soon after arriving a figure left the party limo and quickly ascended the platform's stair's, upon reaching the top Mable went to the back of the platform and with a quick clap created a cushioned throne "Sorry about the wait guy's, but your going away party is killer, it's too bad that none of you have time to enjoy it." Mable say's as she plops down onto her throne. As she dose Shwartstein pull's the first lever causing a vertical slit to appear on the Bubble.

Knowing that this would be his last chance, turning towards Mable, Dipper tried to call out to his sister one last time "Mable, look what your deal with Bill has done, are you really just going to sit there and do nothing to fix this!?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you at least want to fix what you caused?" Soos added

However Mable quickly waves off there questions with her reply " Oh please, it isn't like this is the first time Bill's made a deal with someone, heck i remember having to fix your's for you Dipper i can't see why you can't return the favor."

Feeling his anger boiling again "My Mistake didn't Destroy our world!" Dipper yell's out in frustration.

Finally having enough herself Mable argues back "No Bill is destroying your world, Mableland is perfectly safe! Besides other then that floating pyramid and the mist everywhere it look's fine." Afterwards Mable snap's her finger's and causing two guards appear to place foam fingers into ear's so she didn't have to listen to any more.

"Mist?" Dipper said confused before turning back to look, it was then that he noticed two thing's, the first being how all of the Weirdmagedon wasteland was now covered in a large blanket of mist, and the second being that they where about to be dropped out of the front of the bubble!

"Wait Mable this isn't-" Dipper tries to call out become his sister cut's him off.

"Banish them!" Mable yell's out while Not listing to her brother, the second she dose execu- (i mean) Banisher Shwartstein pull's the second level that opens the Trap Door's and drops Dipper, Wendy and Soos, out of Mableland, and off of a cliff.

Having just cut though her sticky rope's the second the door's open, Wendy's plan of grabbing Mable and making a run for it with Dipper and Soos had failed just as it had begun. Though Wendy did manage to fling her pocket knife right into Shwartstein's fat head, just too late to stop the trap door's from opening.

As the three fell one would have to wonder just how it could get any worse.

A_

It's funny how one's imminent death could put there life into perspective, how there life flashing before there eye's can fill them with regret's, Wendy Corduroy now knew this all too well as she plummeted to the ground beside Dipper and Soos.

At this point most people would of given up, but then again most people aren't Corduroy's!

Noticing the bottom of the mist covered mountain's below along with the remaining forest a idea quickly formed in Wendy's head, however slim it might be. "GUY'S GRAB On!" Wendy yelled to make sure the guy's heard her as she outstretched one hand while pulling out a Hatchet hidden from its holster behind her back with the other.

As she managed to pull Dipper and Soos closer to her, with Dipper grabbing around her waist with his arm's and having his head in her stomach, while Soos held on to her leg's Wendy quickly reviewed over her plan in her mind.

_"Okay so i can't fully stop us but if i plant this hatchet into the cliff side the few second's it will take for the hatchet to break might slow us down enough that when we hit the tree's we will just get some broken bone's, it's not much but it's better then the alliterative." _As Wendy thought this she looked down at her two friend's, or more exactly to the one holding on to her waist for dear life.

Remembering all of the time's the two had hung out, from when Dipper would nervously stand near her, to the few adventures they had shared, and even to the times they would just sit and watch movie's together._ "It's too bad that we didn't meet a few year's latter, heck maybe in a few year's we might of became something. Well we might if survive."_ with that thought Wendy Steel's herself.

"OKAY GUY"S HOLD ON TIGHT" Wendy Yell's as she prepare's to swing her Hatchet into the cliff side.

However Wendy never got to in act her plan as just when she was about to swing a geyser of Mist's blast's out of the misty forest below, sending the three flying upward's, though Dipper and Wendy had managed to hold on to each other Soos had been sent flying into two radical men.

"Sup" say's Xyler as the mist's enveloped the two group's.

A While latter Wendy woke up while still gripping Dipper in her arm's, after checking to make sure that they where both still okay, Wendy started looking around while caring the still unconscious Dipper, she soon notices a nearby town with a sight out front of it saying "Welcome to Hazlan." confusing the girl as she questioned just what was going on.

**Line Break**

:Bill's Fearamid:

Bill Cipher was NOT having a good day, first Gideon backs out on his end of the deal and lets Pine Tree and his group into the Prison Bubble, then he finds that there's some barrier blocking in all his weirdness, and NOW Sixer's refusing to help despite all the effort he put in to convincing him! "Ugh, What a day." Said the evil triangle as he floated over to his throne while holding Ford's stature, ignoring the dancing Gideon in his bird cage, Bill sat down upon his throne of frozen human agony. "Well at least most of the problems have been dealt with, and as a bonus i get to torturer Sixer latter!" Bill continued waving Ford with the last bit, before deciding to tempt fate.

"It looks like my day is finally turning around!"

"Boss we have issue." called out 8 Ball from where he, Zanthar and Teeth had been preparing to install the Fearmid's new door.

"Oh what now?" Bill say's while putting down Ford on his throne's armrest and float's over to the hole where his door was previously, looking out Bill see's the outside has been almost completely covered in mist, with even some of the bigger monster's walking around within being barely visible and the Eye bat's flying above not being able to see anything under the Mist. "What Mist?" ask's the one eye'd triangle.

"Strange, i don't remember making any mist, either way easy fix guy's, i'll just turn it into a vampiric blood mist, that should make things fun for any straggler's."

Bill snap's his finger's before noticing that nothing had changed, he tries a few more times with the same result, furrowing his brow Bill floated out of the Fearamid and down to the top of the mist to get a closer look, only noticing how thick it is once he got close. "What is with this mist, it's almost like it's replacing the air itself, Ha yeah right, the only place where that happen's is-" Bill start's talking aloud to himself before hitting a realization "-The Demi-Plain of Dread!"

Floating up away form the Mist and growing into giant size Bill start's looking around frantically "B-But how?, Who could of alerted my presence to THEM?" Before his eye land's on the Prison Bubble which now had a slit in it's front just right of the Shooting Star symbol and with mist poring out. "**NO"** was all Bill said as he turned Red, and flew right towards the Bubble.

Upon approach Bill noticed three figure's falling out of the front of the Bubble, not caring about them or there fate Bill instead shot forward toward the Bubble's edge. Arriving in seconds Bill quickly spot's Mable sitting on a thrown just as her dream boy's Xyler and Craz where picking it up to carry her back to the party limo, Quickly Bill swatted away the two radical young men, sending them though the Bubble wall, and grabbed Mable with his other hand.

The mere prescience of Bill was enough for every Mableland resident to stop what they where doing and tremble in shear terror.

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" **Yelled a enraged Bill as he enclosed Mable in his grasp, her head being the only part of her sticking out if his grasp. **"I JUST ESCAPED ONE PRISON! I'M NOT GOING TO ANOTHER BECAUSE OF SOME SNOT NOSED HUMAN!"**

"W-What about our deal!" Mable attempts to plead.

"**DEAL"S OFF" **Bill yell's before pushing her head down with his thumb and tightening his grip until with a loud "**Crunch**" Bill crushed Mable, red liquid leaking out between his finger's.

Immediately followed by a geyser of mist shooting off form below Bill's enveloping him and causing Bill to drop Mable's remains back into the Prison Bubble, as the bloody remains land the illusion on Mableland fade's turning everything a blood red and revealing the inhabitants true form's, soon many of them began dissembling into there base part's and horde's of roaches, maggots, and worm's begin to swarm Mable's body.

Having been designed to keep Mable in the Bubble permanently, keeping her there as a eternal child, there was never any protocol of what to do if Mable was to die in anyway, needless to say thing's where about to get weird "_**DOn't WoRrY mAblE WeReRE bE WiTh yOu ForEVer!" **_came voices from all around her body.

A_

Back at Bill's Fearamid and a mere few second's after Bill had been fully enveloped within the mist's, the petrifaction of all of the town's people faltered causing the throne of human agony to fall into a pile of people, and knocking over Gideon's bird cage.

Quickly assessing the situation Ford note's that Bill's Demon friend's had not noticed or at least not cared about the loud crashing sounds, many of them gaping in horror at something outside or running around in a panic, all while mist's begin to creep into the Fearmid's entrance.

Quietly Ford managed to gather the people and lead them out of the room and into a hall without any of the panicking demons noticing, or so he thought as the one creature that had remained calm, known to many as Pyronica simply watched the human's escape from the corner of her eye, with a smirk on her lip's.

_"All according to plan."_ Pyronica thought to herself. _"While the Land of Mist's enveloping us was unexpected, it should play right into getting the other's to mutiny, and now with Ford escaping any chance Father has to talk his way out is gone and with him gone the dark power's that control the Demi-Plane of Dread should let us go and then the other's will be eating right out of my hand."_ Pyronica monologue to herself barely holding in a chuckle before continuing.

_"I__f Bill didn't want a subordinate that would back-stab him then he shouldn't of created a embodiment of his deceitful Blue Flame's."_ Pyronica thought on her planned betrayal of her "Father", a wicked gleam in her eye.

A_

Meanwhile the human's being lead by Ford was running thought he hall's of the floating Pyramid, not one to become dismayed upon seeing the altitude they where floating at, or the mist's covering everything below them, Ford Quickly managed to use a grappling hook as well as some rope some town's people had on them, Ford managed to create a safeish way down to the barely visible tree line below.

Helping the town's people down first Ford found himself the second to last there along with a teenage girl that had stopped to help some people strap there children or elderly to themselves as a way to get them down safely.

As the two climbed down the hopefully safe rope the girl decided to start a conversation as a way to distract herself from the height's "So your the guy who run's the mystery shack right, The one my friend Wendy work's at?"

"No that's my Twin Brother Stanley, i'm Stanford Pine's. Ford replayed before adding a quick "and you are Miss?" to be polite.

"Tambry" came the now named teenager's reply, after a few more feet of climbing down another question popped into the girl's head "So wait if your Stan's brother then dose that mean your Dipper and Mable's grandfather?"

"No, that's actually our older brother Shermie, though i am planning to take Dipper in as my Apprentice"

"Apprentice? what do you mea- Whoa! " Tambry asked before the knot above them finally decided to give out dropping the two a few stories down, acting quickly Ford grabbed the girl and used his backup grappling hook to latch onto a nearby tree.

"Thank's" Tambry said before looking around in confusion. "Wait where is everyone" she ask's as nothing but the mist's surrounded the duo.

"I don't know" Ford Replied as memories of a warning of a certain Demi-plane within the multiverse begin to resurface in his mind. Tough he couldn't remember everything he was starting to realize the danger they might have gotten them selves into.

"Get behind me and stay close, if we get separated then we might never find each other." Ford order's not having much choice but to draw his gun and walk forward into the mist with Tambry closely behind, as they moved the misty air started to chill and they began to hear a ominous howl coming from the distance, moving ever forward the two soon found themselves on a snowy hill side overlooking a village off in the distance, a near by sign that read "Добро пожаловать в Воростоков".

One thing was for sure, wherever they landed it sure wasn't Gravity Fall's.

**Line Break**

:Outside of Weirdmagedon:

Outside of the entrapped Weirdmagedon was a small army of government agents and solder's surrounding the anomaly, studying it in a vain attempt to figure it out, however there day's of research came to a abrupt end when a mysterious mist enveloped all of the anomaly dubbed Weirdmagedion only to dissipate seconds latter showing nothing but a hole in the earth where the anomaly, as well as the Town of Gravity Fall's once was, even in the distance you could hear Agent Power's yell out in frustration. "STAN PINE"S)

**Line Break**

:Nearby Mystery Shack:

Once again Stanley Pine found himself running for his life, only this time in the company of three tween aged children, and unlike most time's he hadn't done anything to deserve this. He was just trying to keep the refuge's at the Mystery Shack under control with Mable's friends claiming accusing the Unicorn of trying to drive people away, and other refuges beginning to panic after the unnatural mist had set in along with some claiming to hear strange whisper's.  
Just as Stan had finally managed to calm the group down before it had become a mob, loud crash's and scream's came from Stan's parlor, finding the door locked they where forced to break it down only to find a girl about his nieces age standing over the bloody body of the unicorn Celestabellebethabelle, the girl was drenched in the unicorn's rainbow blood, it's horn in her right hand, and the creatures scalp now resting one the girls head like a wig, and her eye's wide open to the point that they seemed to be bulging out of her head.

Toby and Officer Blubs had tried to defuse the situation and clam the girl down, but upon Toby getting close the girl lashed out with unnatural speed, using a hidden pair of scissors to slash Toby's neck before stabbing the horn into Blubs chest a few time's, Chutzpar tried to step in only for the girl to jump to his shoulder and stab into his neck.

At that point a full fledged panic started, with many running out of the shack for there live's only to be assaulted by incorporeal spirit's and the few that didn't run in time getting cut down by the insane girl, with some escaping such as McGucket riding away on the Multibear with Shmebulock! During this madness Stan had managed to get one of his gun's out of hiding and lead Mable's friends and Pacifica out safely, well as safely as you can with a mass murder running after you.

**_"__GeT__ bAcK HeRe!"_** Yelled the girl being flanked by a horde of spirit's, Tiffany managed to quickly catch up to the group, jumping to a tree before flinging herself off its side of it and right at Pacifica.

Thinking fast Stan pulled out his old revolver and fired it with a loud "BANG", the shot tearing though the red and rainbow blood drenched girl and sending her flying back several feet.

"Tiffany!" Shouted Pacifica after seeing her once childhood friend get shot and fly back a few feet, only to feel a mix of relief and horror as Tiffny should up without a sign of damage on her, seeing this the group begin to flee again.

As they ran with Tiffany close on there heel's, the ghost's that had chased them mysteriously stopped there pursuit while Tiffany kept up her's, Stan found himself having to shoot the girl three more time's, realizing he would run out of bullets soon he got a idea, waiting until Tiffany lunged again Stan once again shot her, only this time as the girl flew back Stan stopped his group and helped them hide among some nearby shrub's.

Upon reaching where the group had last been Tiffany stopped, looking around she could be heard talking to herself. _**"****DasH iT aLL, WhERe DId THeY gO?" **_The girl asked only to catch sight of there track's.

But just as she was about to figure out where they hid a loud "OW" was heard off in another direction and the girl was soon in pursuit.

Not wanting to look a gift house in the mouth the group took this chance to get away, escaping from the crazed girl they soon see light off in the distance, running further they see a town, it was only soon after though that they discovered that the town itself was set ablaze, with the street's littered with dozen's of corpses , many of which remained un-burnt but suffered various type's of wound's.

"What is causing this madness?!" ask's Stan aloud to no one in particular as the group watched the burning remains of a nearby town.

**Line Break**

:In the Mist's:

After the Mist had enveloped him, Bill had found himself in a swirling mass, half formed faces appearing and dispersing all around him, the sound of distant laughter all around him. While Trapped within the mist even Bill's all seeing eye was unable to pierce the mist, his attempt's to blast his way out proved pointless as the Mist was unaffected and undeterred. Then just as suddenly as he had been enveloped by the mist, it receded, leaving him only with the echo's of faint laughter.

When the mist's vanished Bill was floating exactly where he was in Weirdmagedion, all around him it was the same chaos that had been there before the mist's had first arrived, everything seemed the same, all except one notable difference, the Prison Bubble was no longer in between the mountain's, it instead now floated high above him, flying up to it Bill found it to look exactly the same as when he first created it, but upon reaching out to it he felt a sudden drain causing him to plummet back to the ground.

After landing Bill began to ponder on his situation, He knew where they had landed, despite it looking the same Gravity Fall's was now in the demi-plane where blood flowed more frequently then water, where the air was choked by mist's, where flames burned into great pier's and where the land itself was a massive grave, This was Land of Mist's, the Demi-Plane of Dread, or as a few more misinformed called it, this was Ravenloft.

"Of all th**e Rotten luck**" Exclaims the one eye'd beast, just as his freedom was in his grasp Mable had drew the attention of this plane's master's, and now he is in another prison, one that had a sense of irony if Bill remembered, _"But even every prison has a way out, i just got to find it" _Bill thought before he floated back to his Fearamid, only to discover the lack of petrified human's.

**"Where's My THRONE, WHERE"S FORD? I WAS ONLY GONE A FEW MINUTES!" **Bill yelled out to the various minion's scattered across the room.

In fear the Henchmaniac's gathered around Pyronica in the middle of the room, only for her to quickly kick Keyhole forward to answer there boss.

"Well you see- AHHHHH!" Was all he got out before Bill fried him in a pier of blue flame's, the only remaining sign of life coming from Keyhole's crispy body being a few twitch's.

**"FIND THEM" **Came Bill's order as his minion's soon scattered, and Bill flew over to where his throne once was and started reviewing everything that went wrong in his head.

As Bill mused on his predicament he didn't notice as a hooded figure appeared behind him out of the mist's. **"Hello are you one they call A****llakhadae?"** The figure asked.

Upon hearing the name the Hooded figure called his Boss, Keyhole suddenly stopped twitching and disintegrated.

**"Who Want's to Know" **Bill asked while already figuring the answer.

With a quick and respectful bow the hooded figure replayed **"I**** am the leader and representative of the Court of Nightmare's, though most just call me The Nightmare Man, it is a please to meet you Mr. Allakhadae."**

**"Please call me Bill Cipher, most lower lifeforms tend to disintegrate upon hearing my real name." **Bill answered back.

**"So what dose this Nightmare court want with little old me?"**

**"Well Mr. Cipher ****as your domain is now apart of our Nightmare land's, thus making you one of our newest member of the Court of Nightmare's there are things that we need to discuss." **Replied The Nightmare Man. **"Starting with interfering with the domain of your fellow court member's. . . Such as you where doing eailer with our other new member's domain, a Miss Mable Pine's."**

**Line Break**

:Mable Land:

Mable awoke in her bed within the Mayor's office of Mableland "Was that all a dream?" She asked aloud as she got up before hearing her own stomach growl. "After a nightmare like that i could go for a big juicy hamburger."

Leaving her office Mable and walking past her butler while ignoring the letter he offered her, Mable was escorted by her Waffle Guard's to the dining hall, walking bast all of her "friend's" Mable noticed that Xyler and Craz was absent, assuming they where off doing radical things Mable went to the end of the Table and st down next to Dippy Fresh. With a few claps of her hand Mable had not only summoned herself a massive juicy hamburger, but also a Soos to fan her, a new better big sis Wendy, and a pack of puppies shooting laser's out of there eye's.

Taking a bite of her Mable got a mouthful of the savory taste of rotten maggot's.

Quickly spitting out whatever was in her mouth, Mable turned back to her Hamburger only to find that it had turned into a mass of maggots and worm's causing Mable to throw it as far away from her as she could, it turning back into a normal Hamburger as it lands across the room.

"What's Wrong?" came Wendy's voice causing Mable to turn to her, and seeing how "Wendy" was flickering between her normal self and a pile of roach's, Mable looks around the room only to see the other inhabitants flickering between there normal selves and various masses of vermin.

In fright Mable attempted to flee, only to find that her leg's weren't working, looking down she seen as her entire lower half had become maggot's.

_**"NoW mAbLE yoU KnOw It's nOt PoLIte to LeAVE ThE TaBbLe beFoR FInisHiNg YOuR FoOd!**_" Said Roach Wendy as she picked up Mable's hamburger and brought it over to Mable

_**"nOw eaT UP" **_Said Roch Wendy bringing the Burger closer to Mable, who could now see the Burger looking normal other then the maggots sticking out of the meat and worm's digging out of the Bun.

Clapping her hand's desperately Mable repeated "Reset, Reset" in a mantra, the blood red land of Mableland began moving and closing in on itself crushing everything together, but not before the disgusting burger was shoved into Mable's mouth

. . .

Mable awoke in her bed within the Mayor's office of Mableland "Was that all a dream?" She asked aloud as she got up before looking outside and seeing a group of penguins playing frisbey. "After a nightmare like that i could go for a nice relaxing game of Frisbee." Mable said Before Leaving her office, walking past her butler while ignoring the letter he offered her.

She never noticed the red lettering on the letter saying it was from the Court of Nightmare's.

**Line Break**

:? ? ?:

Moving the orb to the side with arm's that seem to be in well threaded gloves the blue robed figure turn's it's attention to several small stack's of paper placed neatly in order, deciding to quickly finish the first tree stack's before taking a break the figure wen't to review what it had written.

A_

The top of the first stack read:

**Darklord:** Mabel Pine's

**Domain:** Prison Bubble

**Domain Location:** Constantly floats above the Nightmareland's

**Type:** Vermin

**Sub-type:** Worm that Walks

**Allinment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Crime:** Traded away the the gateway to her world to in exchange for a endless summer where she never has to grow up, was latter confronted by the ramification's of this only to refuse to acknowledge the world outside of her bubble and throw out the people that brought this to her attention (one being her own twin brother) for mentioning it, thus leaving her own world and all her once loved one's to rot in exchange for fulfilling her selfish desires.

**Curse:** Though Mable has eternal youth and complete control over the inside of Prison Bubble, her body is now merged with it and as such she is now trapped within her domain, and is unable to even die due to her domain reconstructing her body whenever she is fatally wounded. Mable is also now resilient to the Bubble's illusions, causing said illusion to erode for Mable overtime and forcing her to see the truth of her domain until she reconstructs the inside and its inhabitants. When this is done any outsiders to the domain is crushed and become merged with Mable's Bubble.  
Mable also is subconsciously aware that everyone within her domain is fake and after a time will desperately desires contact with outsiders. however the Bubble's location makes it near impossible for most to reach, on top of that Mable's personality and the domain's inhabitants is seen as rather off putting by those that do that enter her domain, especially attractive young men. This is partly because because The Bubble itself is sentient and know's that while Mable can't leave her domain on her own, she can be taken out of the Bubble by someone else, doing so will cause the Bubble's collapses and very likely Mable's death.  
As such the inhabitants of the Prison Bubble will tend to act annoying and overbearing to new arrival's or distract them away from Mabel with there wildest dream's until the time Mabel decides to change and reconstruct the inside of the Bubble. If all this fails and someone tries to "save" Mabel then the illusions will fail and all of The Bubble's inhabitant's will revert to there vermin composed true form's and hunt down those that are taking Mable away.

**Extra Note's:** As both her Domain and Weirdmagadon exist as part of the Nightmare Land's this mean's that she is now a technical member of The Nightmare Court, however most members treat her as a outcast since her power's are restricted to her Prison Bubble. The Nightmare Man only makes contact with Mabel when she is needed for a tie breaker.

And the top of the second stack read:

**Darklord:** Bill Cipher (real name?: Allakhadae)

**Domain:** Weirdmagedon section of the Nightmare Land's

**Domain Location:** Somewhere within the ever shifting Nightmare land's

**Type:** Aberration

**Sub-type:** Cipher

**Alinment:** Chaotic Evil

**Crime: **Incinerated his home dimension for unknown reason's, possibly related to parental neglect, claims this action was really him liberating his world from its flat idea's, dove into the Nightmare Realm to escape from punishment, Eon's and a innumerable amount of crimes latter he had almost gained his freedom only for the attention of the dark power's to be drawn to him thanks to Mable's action's. Bill's attempt to stop this ended up with him breaking one of his own contracts and ended up only sealing his fate.

**Curse: **After spending hundreds of thousand's of year's trying to gain his freedom Bill has been brought back to square one, while he still has his physical form and is at full power while in the Nightmare Land's, Bill is unable to physically leave the Nightmare Land's domain forcing him to go back to his old trick's in a attempt to escape, putting him into a bit of a conflict with his "friends". To make matter's worse even at full power Bill is now unable to do anything he want's while within the Nightmare Land's as he find's himself subservient to the Nightmare Court's ruling's.  
But what might be the most aggravating to him is how the dark power's now hang's his prophesied doom over his head, ranging from making it impossible for him to effect Mable's Prison Bubble even as it float's over Weirdmagedon, to the escape of Ford Pine's, Gideon Gleeful, and all of the other captives from his floating pyramid lair. Bill's underlings have even reported the disappearance of the Mystery Shack from its previous location, both depriving Bill of some victim's to torturer, as well as putting him on edge for what the Dark Power's have planned for him. . .

**Extra Note: **Bill fully blame's Mabel for his current predicament, and plan's to punish her himself if she ever is removed from her Bubble, once Mabel leave's the Bubble, Bill will know immediately and will send out all of his forces to find Mable and bring her to him.

Finally getting to the last stack its top page reading:

**DarkLord:** Wax Sherlock Holmes/ Tiffany

**Domain: **Mystery Shack/ Murder Hut (In the Shadowfell cluster, located on the border between Avonleigh and Nidala)

**Type:** Incorporeal Undead/ Humanoid

**Sub-Type: **Tween (unofficial name GraveWalker)

**Allinment: **Lawful Evil (Sherlock) Chatoic Evil (Tiffany)

**Crime: **The Drinking of cursed Unicorn Blood, and the Unjustified murder's of a number of innocent people which neither party's are willing to admit too, Tiffany claim's to be possessed by Sherlock putting all of the blame onto him when in reality she is just using the murder's to excite herself and distract herself from her past Trauma, meanwhile Shurlock blame's the insane girl into tricking him into a trap and using his power's for herself, ignoring the fact that it was his drive to kill Stan that helped start the girl's killing spree, as well as enabling her to continue just so they could get to Stan.

**Curse: **To be permanently trapped together within the same body, and always fighting for control, as Tiffany constantly seek's to kill while Sherlock enjoy's company of other's that he can manipulate. Forcing the two to have a sort of Teeth Clenched Teamwork relationship in order to have any way of functioning with any sense of normalcy, But they do commonly argue between each other.  
To add to this after reaching her latter teen's Tiffany has started to gain very hedonistic tendency's, while still loving murder Tiffany also gain's a love of drinking, drug's, and "Partying" with the opposite sex, having no negative physical effects due to the unicorn blood. However This life style has caused Sherlock no end of personal discomfort, and has grown worse with the small army of Satyr's it has attracted to them.  
On the other hand the unicorn Celestabellebethabelle is still alive, but is now unable to move, while this give's Sherlock a unlimited supply of unicorn blood, hair, tear's Etc, while this easily aid's Sherlock's plan's it also mean's that Tiffany has to deal with the Unicorn's constant shamming and passive-aggressive attempts of manipulation, the Unicorn's presence has also caused some Shadow Unicorn's from the Phantasmal Forest to appear nearby, which seem to shame Tiffany with just a glance.

**Extra Note: **There drinking of Unicorn blood is believed to be what has originally cursed them to be unable to separate, it has also the added effect of making Tiffany's body heal from most damage at a rapid speed, if continued it might also fully stop there ageing process making the two almost un-killable.

**Note 2: **Along with the Satyr's and Shadow Unicorn's there is also a large number of ghost's in the area that Sherlock has made a information network out of allowing him to know everything going on all over Shadowfell. Aiding in his attempt's to find Stan and exact revenge, afterward's he will move on too his two and three slot's, Dipper Pines and the horrifying sweaty one-armed monstrosity that both killed Tiffany's parent's and has been haunting both Tiffany's and Sherlock's dream's.

A_

After reviewing the top pages of both stacks and skimming the rest of the three stack's paper's the figure then placed the first two stack's into a book titled "The Nightmare Land's", and the third stack into a book titled "ShadowFell" before placing said book's onto a shelf used exclusively for the Darklords of the land of Mist's.  
After setting the book's down on its shelf the Robed figured get's up and turn's around, showing that under its hood was nothing other then a soft blue glowing light surrounded by thousand's of thread like tentacle's making up its robe like body.

_**"bE seEiNg YoU SoOn" **_say's the Hashalaq to it's reader's as everything fade's to black.

A_A_A_A_A

**In truth i wanted to have Mable mention the times Dipper gave things he wanted up for her during the court room section but i thought that might make it drag on too long, it was also why i skipped using a double of Wendy or Soos till near the end.  
****So i hope you enjoyed and if anyone is interested i can make a where are they now epilogue/second chapter, just to show where everyone other then just Mable, Bill and Sherlock/Tiffany ended up.**

**The reason i ended up using Tiffany like i did was because she is one of the least used charter's in the series, to the point that we don't even know which one of Pacifica's hanger on friend's from season 1 is actually Tiffany, i wen't with the red head because i remember she was seen in the shack during Weirdmagedion while i wasn't sure about the other one being there.**

**For those wondering in DnD a Tween is the name of a type of monster that is created when a mortal being create's a bond with a Incorporeal/extra-planer entity, but unlike possession both are in control as a symbiotic relation ship, for a helpful example think Talion and Celebrimbor from the Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War game's. ****Also the reason for the Slender Man cameo is mainly because he seems to be the mascot for the Shake up the Fall's challenge so i thought i would add a short scene with him.**

**P.S the Russian sign that Ford find's is suppose to read Welcome to Vorostokov, but when using Google Tranlate it instead translates to Welcome to Vorostok.**


End file.
